In the Moonlight
by TeamChaosPrez
Summary: The small cherry tree at the top of the hill was not only marked by the years and years it had grown and the wood had become knotted. Multiple slashes marked the dark wood where a despairing gem had brought out her emotions onto the tree with her spear. She had been attempting to do it where the subject of her affections would not notice...


In the Moonlight

A Steven Universe Oneshot

_A/N: Hinted Pearl/Rose? I guess? Anyway Story for Steven is out in like forty minutes and I wanted to do this real quick before it airs._

The small cherry tree at the top of the hill was not only marked by the years and years it had grown and the wood had become knotted. Multiple slashes marked the dark wood where a despairing gem had brought out her emotions onto the tree with her spear. She had been attempting to do it where the subject of her affections would not notice, trying to be as stealthy as possible the last few months. Trying not to let Rose see, trying to be happy that she had Greg now.

Tonight, however, the small confidante had not been careful enough. The Crystal Gems' leader had seen her run off, and had decided to follow. From the shadows watched the wise being, observing as Pearl slashed at the cherry tree under the light of the full moon, petals drifting down onto the grass until the gem just curled up under it quietly.

Rose Quartz hesitated, not sure if she should approach, but eventually walked over and sat down next to her, almost amused when the pearl jumped and quickly faced her, trying to look like she hadn't just been crying. The large gem smiled sadly and glanced at the multiple lines left on the tree from the outlet.

"Why?" She asked softly, keeping her tone non-accusatory. She didn't want Pearl to just push her away and refuse to open up. She had given her confidante all her secrets, and emotions were the greatest secret of all; she wanted the smaller gem to be honest with her in return.

"I'm fine." Pearl responded, though she certainly didn't sound or look the part. The tone of her voice gave away the fact that she had something she wanted to tell her, even if she wanted to seem strong.

"You don't have to lie to me." Rose responded with a slightly stern edge to her voice, looking the thin gem up and down. "Pearl, if there's anything I know it's that I can tell you anything... don't you think I would offer the same support in return?"

She could see her resolve cracking. A large gentle hand placed on the pale gem's back was enough to make her crack.

"Why _him? _Was I not good enough? Why didn't you choose me? I don't understand _why... _I mean, I never actually told you how I feel, but... but why him...?"

Oh.

Being honest, Rose had never quite caught on to Pearl's feelings for her, but looking back it seemed they were quite obvious. Her expression turned a little bit sadder as she carefully wrapped an arm around her.

"My Pearl. I do love Greg. But just as I love him, I love you."

The look in her blue eyes turned almost hopeful before it came crumbling down again. "How do I know you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

The quartz hesitated, turning the gaze of her dark eyes upwards to the full moon, light filtering through the blossoms. She sighed a little and stood, offering her hand for Pearl to take.

Pearl looked up at her confusedly before her slender hand slid into Rose's larger one. Her beloved carefully helped her to her feet before placing one hand on her waist. A cyan blush appeared on her cheeks as the larger gem carefully led her in a dance, a sort of graceful tango.

When it was done, Rose bent over to dip her gently, and a lovely white glow appeared in the air as the two gems joined together and expanded as the fusion made them larger.

Pink ringlets, though in a ponytail and not as thick as Rose's, flowed out from her head as she looked down. Somewhat chubby, white dress with a sash. Pearl's nose, but mostly Rose. She felt herself getting slightly emotional; fusion was a strategy only to be used in the darkest and deadliest of times, sure, but 5,000 years of being around Garnet had lead Pearl to the knowledge that it was also the matter of deep love and emotional bonding.

"Thank you," Morganite murmured to herself. Perhaps she would stay like this if just for a while.


End file.
